Mozart Young Ones
-Young Ones Mozart was born in the Young Ones pack on April 20, 2008. Her parents were Hambone and Shatter the dominant pair at the time. She had four litter mates called (pup1), (pup2), Shakespeare and Big Will, sadly pup1 and pup2 died. They grown up fast and they started watching the adults hunt and learned hunting later. At this time Hambone lost dominance, and her uncle Youssarian become alpha male. When Mozart was a fully grown adult she started babysitting here mother's pups and had a subordinate roll beside her brothers. Next mating season a loner called Stinker passed around there and Mozart mated with him, but in summer she aborted here litter so she wasnt kicked out. In winter the pack split in two halves one leaded by Shatter and Big Will and the other by Youssarian and her. A roving male called phoenix that was around there managed to mate with here until Youssarian and the other males chased him off. Later her mother shatter and her were both pregnant, shatter gave birth first and then she gave birth to Phoenix, Drew and Shade. Shatter killed shade and She was evicted from the pack but re joined when shatter left for a days, she took dominance but it didnt take long until shatter returned and she was evicted again. Fortunately for her Shatter succumbed to a fatal illness, so now without shatter she was easily accepted back into the group. After a few weeks Timber challenged Youssarian and he ran of followed by some pack members including Mozart. She took dominance of the splinter group beside her uncle Yossarian until a female called frost Joined and she was ousted. After a month they rencoutered and Mozart had back her subordinate roll unlike Frost that stayed as Alpha female next to Youssarian. In winter a group of roving males that consisted of Flash, Dasher and Homestar Runner stalked the Young Ones and the resident males chased them off but it wasnt enough, she had an encounter with Flash who mated with her and then Dasher, after doing this she received a punishment by frost. Later on almost all the females fell to the rovers (except for Frost that counted with Youssarian's protection), so the resident males had to do something they chased off Dasher after he mated with Rocket Dog and was killed. Later she mated with Flash a few times despite of being attacked by Frost for doing that. A week later Youssarian and the rest of the males went on patroling and Homestar Runner visited their den when Snow and Mozart were resting there, he mated with snow the 'saint of the group', this was the first time snow mated with a loner breaking the rules. After being chased off he found Mozart and mated with her several times. In spring all the females gave birth Swift Kill was first but she aborted her litter, then Rocket dog gave birth to two pups but Mozart killed them. Mozart gave birth to six pups called Petal, Flower, Daisy, Stinker, Canis and Lupus sadly Stinker and Flower were killed by pregnant dominant female Frost. Mozart was kicked out of the pack, she had no chances of rejoining during frost's pregnancy so she survived eating scraps and small animals. After a few days the casanova Homestar Runner visited snow and the pups but when Youssarian returned he was chased away, he found Mozart and stayed with her in a burrow during a storm. The following morning he headed back to his pack The Commandos and Mozart not willing to be left alone followed him, she had a chance of joining the commandos smelling like Homestar Runner but the commandos went into battle with the whiskers and Homestar Runner went to fight with his pack, so she ran off. After several days she died of starvation, her blood line still running on the Young Ones. Litters: *'F'''irst Litter: Drew, Phoenix and Shade. *'S'''econd Litter: Petal, Daisy, Flower, Stinker, Canis and Lupus.